


When it Rains

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, also maybe a little blackwood farm-esque, weather related shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: A rainstorm has unearthed some old Robicheaux family treasures and Goody wonders what the dead have to say about it all.





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> It’s raining where I live and still wintery af and I very desperately want it to be summer even though it rains then too but still. Hurry up summer. Also please listen to “This Old Hose” by Shaken Stevens while listening to this, it’s not the inspiration but it’s relevant.

Summer storms were frequent in New Orleans they came without warning and were often merciless. The city had long since paid its dues as far as storms were concerned but being so close to the coast the sight of sandbags on doors and stores closing early to avoid the worst of the storm were entirely common.

During one such storm Goodnight’s ancestral home had taken a rather big hit structurally, the house was built originally by an ancestor in the fur trade and had been lived in by one Robicheaux or another ever since. The last occupant had been Goodnight’s own parents and his ailing grandmother, his mother had decorated the house as she saw fit and as Rosemary was fond of pointing out not even a Laura Ashley showroom had that mic Laura Ashley in it. Needless to say when his mother was no longer of the mortal realm and couldn’t complain loudly about how she wouldn’t have chosen that particular colour Goodnight redecorated even though at the time it was only him rattling around the huge house.

Eventually of course the house was filled with joy and laughter as Goodnight found a new family. That new family which was currently assessing the damage caused by one of the recent storms, a tree had fallen onto the roof and damaged some old shingles causing the roof to leak and anything in the attic had to be removed for fear of water damage. That task had fallen to the girls while the young men helped Goodnight try and patch the hole until such times as a proper repair could take place.

The girls had taken refuge in the parlour where the bay window offered the best natural light, they sat in a circle on the floor with trunks and suitcases sprawled out across the floor while their treasures were unearthed,

 **“If we find anything of real value we could sell it for roof money”** Eliza said, **“if goody doesn’t want to keep it for sentimental reasons of course”**

Rose merely hummed, she was far too interested in the contents of one trunk with the initials G.S. to pay much attention to anything else. Inside she found a tarnished but still beautiful silver backed hairbrush and hand mirror, some strings of real pearls and enough lace to make curtains for every room in the house,

 **“Your trunk is so much better than mine”** Cass stated, her trunk had been full of mouldy old furs that had probably been in the attic since it was built,

 **“Oh those dresses are so pretty, I’d love to have been a lady back then. Wearing a beautiful dress and going to parties in houses like this”** Clem sighed, **“dancing until dawn with a handsome stranger, falling in love over the honeysuckle”**

 **“Wearing a corset so tight your ribs break, not being able to vote, being the property of a man”** Cass listed, **“I’ll stick to now thanks, at least I can wear jeans”**

 **“Still there is something so romantic about all these dresses. Do you think a beautiful ancestor of Goody’s wore them?”** Eliza asked running her hands over a set of cold pearls

 **“We can always ask”** Rose said, holding up a dress for examination, **“i’ll be right back”**

The redhead took the dress and a string of pearls before leaving the room and entering the closest bathroom to change. When she reappeared Rose was wearing the dress and the pearls and had pinned her hair on top of her head to look more historically accurate,

 **“You’re so pretty”** Clem exclaimed, **“that dress is beautiful”**

 **“So it is, I believe it belonged to my great grandmother Gabrielle”** Goody’s voice came from the doorway and when the girls turned expecting Rose to be in trouble for messing around with family heirlooms they found Goody smiling instead, **“she married into the family in I believe 1901, I don’t remember much about her but I do remember my mother turning her nose up at the idea of someone other than a Robicheaux owning the house but in the end great grandmere Gabrielle did own the house and her daughter grandmere Alexandra owned it after her then my father”**

 **“And now you”** Clem finished, **“it’s really incredible how you can trace your family line back so far. My mom gets as far as her grandparents and that’s as far back as she can remember”**

 **“My grandmother claims we’re Italian or at least partially so”** Eliza offered, **“says we all came over after the war”**

 **“Well I know in British, my grandmother kept very detailed family records. Cantankerous old bitch that she was”** Cass said slamming shut the lid of the trunk of furs to try and kill the smell, **“smells like wet dog”**

 **“I‘m British and Irish”** Rose said finally, **“my mother was English and my dad Irish, well northern Irish but Irish nonetheless. He said he could trace our family line back to the famine, of course before that it’s a little tricky since records weren’t the best”**

Goody offered the girls a kind smile, his attention was drawn back to the roof when a soaking wet Vasquez and Red Harvest entered the hallway swearing up a storm,

 **“Rain’s back on, we’ve patched the roof up as best we could”** Red offered as Vasquez continued swearing in Spanish,

 **“Goodnight my fiend you need a new house this one is jodido”** he said finally pulling a lob piece of barbed twig from his collar

Clem set down what she was doing and took Vasquez’s hands in hers leading him to the bathroom to get dried up. Rose moves towards red but simply stood in front of him as he took his shirt off,

 **“If you wring that thing out in my hallway Red Harvest I swear that as god is my witness i’ll clean it up with your hair as a mop”** Goodnight warned

 **“Come on, I’m sure there’s something upstairs you can wear”** Rose sighed gesturing for Red to follow her, **“didn’t you leave your shirt here the last time?”**

**“Rosemary do I want to know why Red Harvest might have left his shirt behind in my house?”**

**“Best not”** was the redhead's response. As she ascended the stairs last the portrait of his great grandmother Goody wondered to himself what the woman would think having her personal belongings rifled through like this not to mention having her dress worn by someone else but then what can the dead do?

If anything he ought to be more worried about his mother haunting him for ripping down her wallpaper and painting over her walls but then the dead don’t really get an opinion. Goody promised himself that when he did come back he wouldn’t spend his days wallowing over the thoughts and opinions of the dead.

A shout from the attic sent both Cassandra and Elizabeth running to see which one of their young men was in peril and if Goodnight was a betting man he would put his money on Joshua. He chuckled to himself as he heard the sounds coming from all corners of the house, who cares what the dead say when this old house had so much life in it again. 


End file.
